Stargate Arcadia, translated
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Strange things happened when SG-1 returned from an apparently ordinary planet. Now the gate is out of order and SG-C receives unknown visitors... /Crossover Stargate SG-1/Captain Harlock/
1. Prelude

STARGATE ARCADIA

_The story which follows is a crossover between Stargate SG-1 and the Leijiverse (the world of Captain Harlock). It's translated from french - the story is complete in french, now I will try to translate all the 49 chapters..._

_**Disclaimers** :_

_- I don't own SG-1 nor Captain Harlock (if someone knows where I can find an O'Neill or a Harlock just for me, I'm interested)_

_- the translation is not mine but my sister's one. I'm just here to re-read and check she will not modify the original story _

* * *

**PRELUDE**

The fire was progressing from everywhere. The town had become no more than a huge brasero, from where some few survivors were trying to fly. But those were soon to discover that hell was everywhere. The forest was burning. The lakes and rivers were turning into steam. Blinded, clothes and skin ablaze, those who had stayed outside did not survive more than a few minutes. The other ones, who had made to a shelter in time, were forced to stay hidden and knew fear, darkness and hardships. Every attempt at gooing outside ended in death. The law of the strongest ruled the undergrounds and people fought for the last pieces of food, the last drops of water.

Because the sun had gone crazy.

Once, its heat and its light had enable life to appear on this planet. At first it was plants, then animals, and finally intelligent beings. The habitants of the planet had grown, developped, created cultures, each one different, each one original. They had been invaded, defeated and colonized. Then they had rebelled, waiting their hour in the shadow.

And now they were going to disappear, destroyed by their own sun.

The last traces of life went away.

In the squadron leaving the planetary system, a ship stayed behind for a time in order to launch an automatic probe. Her captain was observing the world he had just left. The star would burn everything. Nothing would remain exept for the scars of a planetary disaster.

And when life would finally took its rights again, every traces would have disappeared, and this tragedy would be forgotten.

At least, that was what he was hoping for.

Because if whatever was sleeping in the depths of this world happened to awake once again, it would not be this planet only, but each and every solar system which would be threatened...

There would not be any possible shelter. It would be a chain reaction, spreading across the galaxy. All would be swept away.

All the stars...


	2. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

- "Divert all the power available to the shields! Connect the auxiliary generators! Look out, we're gonna be shaken!"

- "Captain! A new enemy squadron is just coming outta hyperspace at two eight eight. They've opened fire!"

- "We will not hold! Captain, we have to leave the fight!"

Harlock hesitated. He was not used to flee before his adversaries. He glanced interrogatively at his second, the engineer who had built his ship. In response, the latter gave a circular gesture taking in the deck... Many consoles were burning. One of the gunners was bravely trying to overcome the disaster, but short-circuits were breaking from everywhere. The situation wasn't better anywhere in the ship.  
He couldn't deny the extent of the damages.

- "We fall back! Tochiro, prepare an emergency jump in hyperspace!"

- "Impossible! We're bordering an area where warp navigation is forbidden! If the Arcadia dematerialise here, we risk explosion!"

- "We'll be destroyed anyway if we stay here any longer. Weapons are inoperative and we'll lose the shields with the next impact."

- "As you wish... I'm calculating the parameters... All systems ready for the jump!"

- "Engage warp navigation !"

And the pirate ship disappeared into nothingness, leaving behind her the enemy squadrons.

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

- "Unauthorised stargate activation!"

General Hammond entered a agitated control room. The underground base was resounding with alarms. Downstairs, behind the reinforced windows, a reinforcement team was swiftly positioning itself in front of the huge ring, for now sealed with a metallic iris.

- "Report"

- "It's SG-1, sir. Emergency code"

- "Open the iris!"

Shots flew immediately out of the vortex, forcing the soldiers to step back. In the control room, the situation was tense, as it was every time the routine was interrupted.  
Who knew which enemy could suddenly emerge...  
A set of lights lit up above a technical console. The sergeant in post on the nearby console desperately consulted the coming code lines.

- "Abnormal surcharge of the gate! The vortex is becoming unstable, we won't be able to maintain it!"

- "Don't close the gate!" replied the general. "Not before we have SG-1 back!"

In the boarding room, the stargate was still open, but people have yet to come through. The shots had stopped. The soldiers gripped their weapons tighter, and waited.

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

The jump was not going well.

Harlock was attempting to face the chaos. After the dematerialisation, the ship had stopped, if such a notion could be applied in warp dimension. As if something was preventing her from progressing in hyperspace.

- "Tochiro! Why hasn't the Arcadia already left hyperspace?"

In vain. Time and space seemed to be bending. The captain was perceiving bits of shouts, explosions, he even heard his own voice. On the deck, movements appeared jerky. He perceived more than he saw the energetic discharge going through the starboard wall and straight to the radar console and his operator...  
Or more precisely the woman who was his operator...

- "Kei!"

Harlock jumped toward the young woman. He had the distinct impression to walk through muck. The energetic tide was stretching out over the deck like a long serpent of light.

- "Kei! Look out!"

The captain gripped Kei's arm at the same moment the tide reached them... Both were struck by the light.

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

General Hammond was pacing behind the control panels.

- "Sergeant! Any news from SG-1?"

- "Still nothing, sir. I believe..."

The vortex exploded.

At least it was what the witnesses felt. The whole boarding room was saturated with electricity. The perimeter of the ring was surrounded by electric arcs. Ripples appeared on the vortex, and it was as if a second gate opened on top of the first.

The reinforcement soldiers were brought down on the ground by the blast. In the control room, one of the monitors released a shower of sparks, throwing its operator on the ground.  
Four bodies were projected through the gate. The general furiously pressed the button of the intercom.

- " Medical emergency in the 'gate room!"

The access doors opened almost at once to make way to the stretcher-bearers. The members of SG-1 were laying unconscious on the ground.

The shock wave of the explosion had been propagated on all the levels of the SG-C. At the base of the ring, the metal slope vibrated. The stargate itself was cracking menacingly and the vortex appeared… unusual. All the control screens panicked.

- "General, a new energy wave is coming through the gate!"

- "Evacuate the gate room" ordered the general "and close the iris!"

- "Impossible, sir" said the sergeant, after typing some code lines on his keyboard. "Commands are not responding !"

- "Then close the blast doors! Lock the hermetic panels! Shut all the power of the stargate!"

The thick shutters were only half lowered when the vortex exploded for the second time. A blinding light spread in the control room, dazzling its occupants. Flashes ran along the computers, which died out. Cracklings could be heard here and there, and an odour of burning circuits emerged from certain consoles.

Then all was silent.

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

The Arcadia had brutally left hyperspace. On the deck, Professor Tochiro Oyama was busy assessing the damages. The ship was operating with the emergency generators and was plunged into half-light. Only the navigator's console was still functioning on its batteries. Fortunately the external structure had held on, and the main computer wasn't even damaged. They would only have to change the crystals of the generators and the ship would be operational again. A little trip to their station and she would be as good as new.

Tochiro was more worried about the strange energetic phenomenon which forced them to leave hyperspace many parsecs away from their programmed destination. The sensors' records were totally absurd.

The lights came back. The consoles switched on again.

_The chief engineer has succeeded in reconnecting the generators. I will be able to calculate precisely our position._

While supervising attentively the reinitialisation of the battle systems, Tochiro listened with half an ear to the problems reports which were beginning to arrive from all areas. Apparently, damages were easily repairable and there were only a few injured.

_It was a near escape, once again. Harlock will want us to go immediately to achieve this fleet. And I was hoping for a few days of holidays…_

The professor suddenly turned over. It was now several minutes since the Arcadia was sailing in normal space, and the captain had yet to appeared. His armchair was empty…

- "Where is the captain?"

Sabu, the radar operator, crossed the footbridge with anxiety.

- "Where is Miss Kei?"

All the crew members stopped their activities. Tochiro launched a total sweeping of the sensors on the whole ship and consulted his screen. After a few seconds, he launched another one…

The two results were identical: two people were missing…

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

A medical team entered the control room. Doctor Janet Frasier went to the general.

- "SG-1 is in the infirmary, sir. They have apparently only suffered some bruising but I prefer putting them through some complementary exams."

- "You've been right" answered Hammond.

He looked around the room.

- "I believe no one here needs your services."

- "Thank you sir, but I will make sure by myself."

Doctor Frasier approached a technician knelt close to an electric control panel. Hammond watched her for a while, then his attention returned to the stargate.

- "Open the blast doors !"

What would be the state of the gate, after such a discharge? The general approached the window. Apparently, the stargate was intact. Volutes of smoke escaped from the cables. The embarkation ramp had melted on nearly one meter around the ring.

Hammond blinked.

- "Doctor, you should see that !'"

Two human lay at the foot of the ramp, and even from there, they looked in bad condition.

_A man and a woman… They probably went through the gate right behind SG-1. But they will have to explain how the hell they managed to ruin it that way..._

Hammond heard Frasier miss a breath. She turned over at once and ran towards the staircase, taking along with her the two nurses who finished examining the personnel of the control room.

The general watched her deal with the two wounded.

_There is blood everywhere… I hope they will be well…_

The doors closed behind the two stretchers. Hammond let escape a sigh. He would go to the infirmary as soon as he had received the reports of all the levels of the SG-C.

On the lower floor, the soldiers were clearing up the gating room. An engineer and his assistant were examining the ring with a device the general could not identify from his position.

There were four other SG-teams on the field, without counting all the personnel of the Alpha site. And as long as the tests of the Prometheus were not over, the Stargate remained for humans the best means of travelling through space…


End file.
